


What's New?

by PeachSweet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Huang Renjun is So Done, I didn't include Mark sorry, Implied Nahyuck, Like you'll see it if you squint really really hard, Other, Renjun was actually supposed to be Mark but Renjun fit more, There's really not a lot here to tag, so it's also implied that Donghyuck might have a crush on Junnie which like? Im not mad about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: “If we get run out of town with pitchforks and torches, I’m blaming you.” Donghyuck says, voice lowered into a whisper as Jaemin shuffles around, drawing out a messy wad of cash from his back pocket and counting it. Technically, this whole thing was Donghyuck’s idea, but it’s Jaemin’s money so really, he’ll be the one at fault for all this, or at least he will be if anyone asks Donghyuck.Jaemin looks up once to roll his eyes, not even having to say anything for Donghyuck to know Jaemin is mocking him for being so dramatic. “Hey, it could totally happen!”





	What's New?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off of John Mulaney's Salt and Pepper Diner story.
> 
> The title isn't from anything special and also thank you olivia (@ttherose on tumblr) for encouraging me to write this uwu. hope you enjoy reading!

The bell above the door twinkles when Donghyuck walks into the small family dinner, curious eyes scanning the floor to see how full the restaurant is.

 

“Just the regulars.” Jaemin observes from behind him, looking over the top of his head to purposefully mock him. “Come on, we don’t wanna look suspicious.” He says after a small pause, grabbing Donghyuck by his elbow and guiding him into one of the unoccupied booths in the corner, the seating giving them a perfect view of the other patrons.

 

“If we get run out of town with pitchforks and torches, I’m blaming you.” Donghyuck says, voice lowered into a whisper as Jaemin shuffles around, drawing out a messy wad of cash from his back pocket and counting it. Technically, this whole thing was Donghyuck’s idea, but it’s Jaemin’s money so really, he’ll be the one at fault for all this, or at least he will be if anyone asks Donghyuck.

 

Jaemin looks up once to roll his eyes, not even having to say anything for Donghyuck to know Jaemin is mocking him for being so dramatic. “Hey, it could totally happen!” He says defensively just as Jaemin finishes counting, holding out the amount of money needed for their little plan to Donghyuck.

 

“It won’t happen.” He says, and despite how he should sound reassuring he just sounds mocking and Donghyuck has half the mind to ask him if it’s Bully Donghyuck Day.

 

He doesn’t ask though, mostly because he feels that Jaemin will continue with his sarcastic streak, and grabs the money from Jaemin’s outstretched hand instead. He pouts before getting up, walking as casually as he can over to the jukebox located against the wall of the small neighborhood dinner and sending Jaemin yet another look before finally setting their plan into action.

 

When he returns, Jaemin is already ordering for the both of them with a small smile directed at the waitress, one that has Donghyuck kicking his leg under the table. Jaemin falters for a moment, glancing over at Donghyuck questioningly before he can continue ordering, flirtatious smile no longer present on his lips.

 

“What was that about?” He asks when the waitress leaves, attention now fully on Donghyuck as some random song plays from the jukebox. Donghyuck shrugs, of course, sinking back into the vinyl booth with his arms crossed over his chest, all moody and obvious enough for Jaemin to sigh and lean forward, elbows on the table and head in his hands.

 

Under the table, Jaemin hooks his foot around Donghyuck’s ankle, swinging them softly to the beat of the music as they wait for either their food to arrive or a certain song to begin playing. In the meantime though, Jaemin watches the diner and Donghyuck watches him, neither of them saying anything to each other.

 

Their food arrives first, and they instantly begin eating, movements slow as the song that had been playing comes to an end, the jukebox going silent for a moment. The duo don’t expect anything, thinking that surely a few more songs had been queued up, but then the silence ends and _What’s New Pussycat_ starts playing and they both nearly choke.

 

They recover quickly because they kind of have to, and both Jaemin and Donghyuck begin to watch the reactions of the diner, food forgotten momentarily before they realize that they’re supposed to look normal. So, instead, they multitask, taking small bites of their food while watching the rest of the patrons with barely disguised amusement.

 

The first play ends and again, there’s a small pause before the song starts again and a guy all the way across the diner shoots them a look as a few other people look at the jukebox suspiciously. It’s then that Donghyuck gasps softly, suddenly swinging their tangled feet wildly enough that Jaemin turns to him, confused as to what could have Donghyuck looking this excited.

 

“That’s Renjun, isn’t it?” He says, pointing out the guy who had given them a look just moments ago with absolutely no care, watching as Jaemin looks at the dark haired individual. Huang Renjun is one of the other kids in their grade and a friend of a friend, who most definitely knows that’s they up to something.

 

Jaemin hums quietly, slapping lightly at Donghyuck’s hand to get the older boy to stop pointing so obviously before going back to swinging their feet at a much slower pace. “Yeah, I think it is.” Jaemin answers, looking unamused at the way Donghyuck visibly brightens, looking over at the older boy as the second play begins to reach its end.

 

Two plays and several dirty looks from Renjun later, Jaemin and Donghyuck are snickering softly to each other, switching between watching Renjun and watching everybody else. Renjun has been staring up at the ceiling for the last minute, hand gripped suspiciously tight around his cup as the fourth play comes to an end.

 

There’s that pause of silence again and Renjun’s grip loosens, probably seeing the light at the end of the tunnel as whoever he’s with continues talking to him, the other boy’s broad back turned to Jaemin and Donghyuck.

 

Now, of course the duo know better, so of course they’re still grinning, counting down the seconds before-

 

_‘What’s new Pussycat-!’_

 

Renjun’s free hand slams down onto the table at that moment and the person he’s with quiets down while Jaemin and Donghyuck duck down, laughing as quietly as they can as Renjun seems to throw a mini tantrum. Now, this isn’t even the end of their, or rather Jaemin’s in this case, genius. No, you see, before they even walked into the diner, Jaemin had the best idea of his life:

 

 

* * *

_“Now, you’re gonna put in seven plays, okay?” Jaemin asks as he swings their hands back and forth in between them as they walk, waiting for Donghyuck to nod in acknowledgement as the older teen scrolls through his phone. “You’re gonna put in seven plays, and then you’re gonna put in one, just one, play of_ It’s Not Unusual _.”_

 

_Donghyuck glances up then, already giggling at the mere thought of what reaction they’ll get from this. “You got it boss.”_

 

* * *

 

 

So, two more plays later and they’re on the edge of the seats, Jaemin no longer even swinging their feet under the table as the seventh play fades out and the pause comes again. They swear that they can see at least half of the diner holding their breaths, Renjun glaring dangerously at them as if daring for their to be another play of _What’s New Pussycat_.

 

Lucky for them, there’s not, and _It’s Not Unusual_ begins playing instead and they swear everyone, and they mean everyone, sighs in relief, probably thinking that their hell is finally over. Even Renjun, who really should know better, calms down, turning back to who he’s with and seeming to entirely forgot about Jaemin and Donghyuck, who are still grinning mischievously in their little corner booth.

 

The chatter in the dinner picks up, but they both swear they see a few people shedding tears of joy silently as the song continues to play in the background.

 

Now, of course, at some point, the little bubble of peace had to be popped. The song is reaching its end and both Donghyuck and Jaemin are leaning forward, giggling softly as the pause comes again, no one, not even Renjun, giving them a glance despite how obvious they are being.

 

The pause feels just a bit longer than the last ones and it makes the duo even more excited, eyes twinkling as Renjun finally takes notice of them, glancing over just as the song starts.

 

This time, instead of the sigh of relief that swept through the diner, there’s multiple cries of despair that have Donghyuck and Jaemin both nearly howling in their seats. While everyone cries out though, yelling curses like there’s no tomorrow, the staff remains unphased, looking like this isn’t even close to the first time this has happened.

 

It takes eleven plays for the manager to unplug the jukebox and a few more of the nastiest glares they’ve ever received for Jaemin and Donghyuck to finally pay for their meal and leave the diner, still giggling the whole way out.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, they took out the jukebox.” Jisung points out, one week later as their whole group is entering the diner to eat together, confusion painted across his features as both Jaemin and Donghyuck perk up.
> 
> When they look, the jukebox is indeed gone, leaving an empty space that has them both grinning at each other. “That’s weird, everyone loved the jukebox.” Chenle says, pouting a bit at the absence of the machine, unaware of the two giggling hyungs behind him.
> 
> Jeno is giving them a look though, so they clear their throats at the same time, straightening up and walking past the others to go to their regular table, both glancing curiously at the booth they had sat at last week. “I’m sure they’ll put up something better eventually.” Jaemin says, shrugging his shoulders as if he isn’t about ready to start cackling wildly at the situation.
> 
> “Yeah, what he said.” Donghyuck nods along, still grinning as he thinks back onto the best meal of his life.


End file.
